


Dreamers

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo finds comfort with Cid.
Relationships: Yazoo/Cid Highwind
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 2





	Dreamers

Vincent had helped Yazoo dress and had taken him home. He had remained quiet even when the man had kissed him goodbye and the door closed on him. 

Everything that Sephiroth had said kept running around in Yazoo's head. Why did the dreams seem so real? Why did it feel like he had had sex with the larger man? No, Vincent was the father of the babe, just as he had been of the first. There was no way Sephiroth could be the father. No way at all. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Reno rapped on the door harder, surprised to find that this time Yazoo had actually locked it. 

Finally the door opened and a ruffled looking Yazoo glared at him.

"Come on Princess, we're late." 

Yazoo huffed and turned back. He stripped off the robe he had thrust around himself and picked up the clothes that were decorating the floor.

"Wow, Princess. I've never seen you so messy," the he gulped as he watched him dress covering that beautiful naked body.

"Fuck off," snapped Yazoo as he dressed.

"Someone got out of bed on the wrong--" another glare was directed at him at laser strength. "Shutting up now."

Finally dressed and pushing his hair down until it behaved at least a little, he headed for the door, not caring if Reno followed or not.

He remained like that the entire day. Everyone avoided him thinking he was pissed about being pregnant again. Reno almost pushed him beyond his limit when he went to summon a shadow creeper, the black mist actually swirling a little before he remembered himself and stopped. Reno knew better than to tease him anymore that day. They went home in silence and Yazoo slammed his door once at his apartment.

Over the next few days, he remained quiet and no one dared tease or even say much to him. He did as he was told, spending most of his time with Rude and Reno doing errands for Rufus. Reno of course always drove him home.

The door wasn't slammed in his face after the second day, but Yazoo remained quiet all the time, doing his work in a robotic style. Very much like the Remnant had returned. Tseng was seen lurking around to see for himself, and he didn't like what he saw either.

Reno took Yazoo home after yet another frosty day. He watched as Yazoo went into his apartment and he stood there waiting. When he didn't hear the door locking he gathered his courage and went in. Yazoo was sitting on his bed, his head turned quickly to glare at Reno.

“Look here Princess, I don’t know why you’re so pissed off with the world, maybe you had a fight with your boyfriend—“

Yazoo was on his feet looking murderous. Reno gulped and backed off putting his hands up as if they could protect him. “Ah come on Princess. I’m trying to help you out here.”

“Go away then,” Yazoo said through clenched teeth.

Reno was backed up to the door. “Look all I’m asking is that you…come out with me… To have a drink, nothing more.”

Yazoo still looked pissed, but then his put his head down, the hair covering over his face. There was silence for a time, then Yazoo lifted his head and looked a Reno. “Okay.”

Reno seemed surprised, jumped forward, opened the door, and ushered Yazoo out. 

They didn’t go to the same bar they had gone to before. That might prove a little too embarrassing for Reno. He wasn’t about to ask how it would affect Yazoo, probably not at all, knowing him, sort of.

Of course the one they did wind up at, had the clientele looking at them like they were Jenova come back. Except for one person.

“Reno, what the hell are you doing here?” the blonde waved from where he was seated.

“Well, my friend here needs to get some air before he exploded. I figured taking him to a bar might help.”

“What, you trying to get lucky again? I heard about your little escapade in a bar.”

“Oh and I heard you got a taste of him too. He spilled that little gem when we found out he was pregnant again.”

Cid smiled, “I heard. Not my brat though.”

“Nah he figures its Vincent’s…again.”

“Again huh?”

Reno nodded as he sat down, Yazoo wasn’t looking pleased again.

“Why don’t you get something for him?” suggested Cid. “Hey, come sit.”

Yazoo watched as Reno dragged himself up and went to order drinks. Yazoo uncrossed his arms and moved over to where Cid sat so casually, slouched on the booth seat with his legs out wide, looking oh so comfortable and relaxed. Yazoo sat on the very edge of the seat stiffly.

Cid looked over at him as Reno brought a drink over for him that had an umbrella and straw in it, and realized there was no space for him in the booth so sat at the next one over with his drink.

They sat there sipping and saying nothing; Cid finished his beer and lifted his hand to order another which the barkeep took over to him.

“You gonna drink that or leave it there for the next customer,” said Cid as he took a sip of his beer. 

Yazoo had lowered his eyes to the table, and seemed to look even more stubborn by Cid’s suggestion. Cid looked at him, then at Reno, then back at Yazoo.

“Reno.”

“Hmm?”

“Piss off.”

Both Reno and Yazoo were staring at Cid in surprise.

“Go on, off you go.” He saw Reno look at Yazoo as if to grab him and go. “Oh no, he stays.”

“But—“

“No buts. He plainly doesn’t want your company, and I can see that you just want to get him alone so you can try and fuck him again.”

Eyes turned their way as the others in the bar seemed to take offence at that. Reno wanted to snap back that he maybe Cid might want to too, but had the feeling he might not make it out of the bar in one piece if he did. 

He shrugged, “Just make sure the Princess gets home then.” And he turned and left with all eyes following him as he did.

“A knight to my rescue, who’d have thought,” said Yazoo quietly as he took a sip from his drink. 

“Why were you out with him if you knew he’d try to get in your pants anyway?”

“I needed some air.”

“You pissed because you have another bun in the oven?”

Yazoo shook his head, but answered, “Yeah maybe, there’s too much running around in my head.”

“Not your mad mother I hope?”

“Huh? Jenova? No. I don’t hear her.”

‘That’s good I wouldn’t want to have to kill you.”

He saw Yazoo smirk at that.

“What you think I wouldn’t if I thought you were possessed again?”

Yazoo lifted his face. “I can assure you I am not possessed by her. I think she is gone.”

Yazoo looked away and Cid had the feeling that he was holding something back.

“Then let’s drink to that then,” he picked up his beer and drank it down.

Yazoo lifted his own glass and sipped it down. Somehow he felt a lot more relaxed now that Reno was gone. And Cid’s laid back style was rubbing off on him.

As for Cid he watched as Yazoo visibly relaxed into the seat instead of sitting there stiffly as if a pole was stuck up his ass to keep him so straight.

“Want another?” asked Cid a little later. Yazoo hadn’t even noticed that he had finished his drink and that Cid had two empties in front of him.

He nodded, even though he was wondering how he had lost concentration yet again. He sipped the other drink that was placed before him.

Cid watched him closely. For a so called dangerous young man he was definitely not fully alert to his surroundings. He also noted that several pairs of other eyes were looking over Yazoo and they weren’t happy with what they saw. He forgot that Yazoo was in his Turk uniform and they weren’t that popular around there. And of course there was the kid’s long silver hair…

He got up and stood before Yazoo, “Hey kid, I think a breath of air might be a good thing.”

Yazoo’s head shot up, he saw Cid looking off at other’s in the bar which was now a lot more occupied than before. All eyes seemed to be on him and he didn’t like it, he stood up and let Cid lead him from the place.

“Reno’s a bloody fool for bringin’ you here. But then he always was a dick head,” said Cid as they got outside and he led them away from the place.

But once the air hit Yazoo he stopped and seemed to turn even paler than he normally was. Cid turned to see him wobble and lean against a wall. Remembering that the young man was pregnant he moved to his side and helped him around a corner just in time to see him throw up the drinks he had had in the bar.

“Shit you shouldn’t be drinkin’, idiot. Or am I the idiot for encouraging you?” He saw a place where they could sit as well as a blanket on a wash line which he grabbed on the way, helping Yazoo to sit down, still a little wobbly.

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

“Sure you can,” said Cid wrapping the blanket around him before sitting down beside him. “I’ve heard Cloud tell of his fight with you and your brothers, but I can see that you ain’t so strong as you might want to be. What’s wrong with you?”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with me apart from being a pregnant man.”

“It’s not that. You were working as a merc when you were pregnant with the first one weren’t you? If you’d have been puking ya guts up with them, you’d be dead by now.”

“My brother’s alive,” said Yazoo.

“Yeah I heard that too.” He saw Yazoo look surprised. “Hey I get around ya know. And this has nothing to do with your big brother.”

That however, did get a quiver out of Yazoo.

“Ah, so that’s it.”

Yazoo lifted his face up to look at Cid. “What? What’s it?”

“Big brother.”

Yazoo tried to move away from Cid.

“Sephiroth’s gotten into your head now, hasn’t he?”

The look that had been on Yazoo’s face when he came into the bar with Reno had returned.

Cid jumped to his feet, “Damn. And we were worrying about her getting into your head again and making you become him, now he’s in your head. What’s he want anyway?”

Yazoo was looking at him angrily, “You going to kill me now?”

“Depends on how you answer me.”

Yazoo nodded his face softening, “He’s says the baby is his.”

Cid first looked surprised then he laughed. “How the hell could that happen?”

“I’ve dreamed of him fucking me.”

“So?”

“It felt real at the time.”

“Ah, then you are thinking he’s telling you the truth?”

“I want it to be Vincent’s.”

“He’s really fucked with you hasn’t he, and I don’t mean by dreaming, Kid.” Cid sat down beside him. “It’s time to stand on your own two feet Kid. He’ll win only if you let him.”

They sat there in silence for a while before Cid heard people on the street and realized this was not the best place to be sitting around. He got to his feet and reached down for Yazoo. “Come back to my place, I can get you home then.”

Confused Yazoo let Cid pull him to his feet, but he kept the blanket around him as they moved off. Once at Cid’s shed, they went inside.

“I’ll get you a warm drink, and then I’ll take you home.”

“Why are you helping me?” asked Yazoo sitting down on the place where he remembered having sex with the man before him.

Cid busied himself with boiling water, “It seems you’ve grown on me.” And he smiled looking over at where Yazoo was sitting. “And I rather enjoyed our last encounter.”

“Most men do,” said Yazoo a curl on his lip.

Cid turned to look at him and wished he hadn’t, he could feel his cock coming to life. He turned back to what he was doing. A soon filled a couple of cups with the warm brew.

“Here’s this’ll make you feel better. Stay of the booze from now on huh?”

Yazoo took the cup and wrapped his hands around it, drinking it down. He’d never had whatever it was, but it sure made him feel a whole lot better. He looked over to see that Cid was keeping his distance. He knew the man was already caught up in wanting him, but was resisting as much as he could. Still, he was pleased that the man had helped him get rid of Reno; he didn’t want to be fucked by him in a public place again. Even Cid had picked up on that. But here, now, with Cid.

“Can I stay here? If I go home I’ll dream of him again, I just know it.”

“Alone?”

“I… I like you.”

“Aren’t you sweet on Vincent?”

Yazoo nodded. “But we can’t be together. At least not yet anyway,” he said softly. “I know you want me, again.” Cid shifted on his feet, his pants agreeing with Yazoo’s words. “And I want you, again.”

Cid plunked down his cup and was across the room, grabbing Yazoo by his shoulders and joining their mouths together.

Yazoo’s cup had disappeared as he lifted his arms around Cid’s neck and pulling him down onto the couch with him, their tongues dueling together. Cid’s hands were clawing at Yazoo’s clothes, his mouth going to exposed skin as soon as it was revealed. 

He pulled back to strip off his own clothes, “Man what you do to me.” That was evident when his erection leapt free from his pants that were thrown aside, and he moved to strip Yazoo of his. Once they were both completely naked, he checked to make sure the door was locked, grabbed the same lube he had used before, and then got down on his knees in front of Yazoo between his legs and going down on him completely.

Yazoo grabbed at his shoulders as his head flew back in the pleasure of the warmth around his cock. Cid had started sucking on him immediately, holding Yazoo’s legs apart as did so, sliding one hand up and into the crevasse and rubbing over the hole there. Yazoo mewled then, a hand rubbing in Cid’s hair encouraging him. He was half lying on the couch now with his legs over the side. Cid had pushed a finger inside him and he was slowly jerking his hips off and on the couch from finger to mouth gasping and moaning as he did so. Cid slid another finger inside and hummed around the cock in his mouth. Yazoo bucked harder, one of his hands sliding up and over one of his nipples pleasuring himself along with Cid. Cid must have noticed him doing that as the vibrations around his cock increased and a third finger was thrusting in and out of his ass. It felt so good to the silver haired man; he knew he was not going to be able to hold on much longer. Cid must have sensed this and he hummed around him again, thrusting his fingers harder into Yazoo until he found the bundle of nerves he knew would set Yazoo off.

Yazoo cried out as he came streaming into Cid’s throat. Cid drank him down and worked to clean him as he softened inside Cid’s mouth. Cid’s fingers were still slowly working in Yazoo’s ass. Cid looked up from his kneeling position into Yazoo’s face as he half lay there with his eyes closed. He was a beautiful young thing, and he wanted to be inside him again. He wanted to hear more of those wonderful cries of pleasure as their bodies moved together. He wanted to touch of that soft skin and the silky hair. He wanted to see what he did to him on the Kid’s face.

He pulled his finger from Yazoo and raised up slicking more of the lube onto his cock as he watched Yazoo’s chest rise and fall, an arm rise over his head on the silver hair. A groan slipped from his throat as he moved to cover him with his body, his mouth going for his neck, Vincent’s marks there having already faded, allowing him to leave new ones. He lifted Yazoo's hips as he slid between his legs again, his cock soon pushing up against the ready hole and with a hard thrust he was sheathed fully inside in one stroke. He rubbed a hand over one of Yazoo’s nipples as he began to move slow but hard into the yielding body. Yazoo wrapped his legs around Cid’s body, moving with him, moaning and crying out his pleasure, joining with Cid’s groans and grunts once the man left his neck alone, his hands reaching to cup the small buttocks as he thrust harder and deeper, driving closer and closer to his inevitable climax, filling Yazoo with his seed with a loud cry.

He came to a stop and laid his head on Yazoo’s chest. He felt one of Yazoo’s hands come and shift through his head gently like a soothing massage. Yazoo’s legs were still locked around his body, but he was becoming uncomfortable in the position he was in and pulled back pulling from Yazoo’s body. Standing he found a rag and cleaned himself, then Yazoo before picking the blanket up turning the light off and moving over to push Yazoo to lay on the couch before laying beside him and pushing under lifting him up to lay on top of him. Yazoo lazily allowed him to do as he wanted, finally content to lie on the other man as the stolen blanket was pulled over them and Cid rubbed at his arms. Yazoo lifted his head from the man’s chest to look at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Sleep Kid. I’ll keep the ghosts at bay.”

He was rewarded with one of Yazoo’s rare smiles before the head lay down on his chest and he felt himself wanting to slip off into sleep as well. He rested his hands on Yazoo’s back smiling to himself remembering that he had had dreams as well, and just then one of them had come true.

The End for now…


End file.
